Shhh
by Mishy1824
Summary: When its so good that you can't be quiet.


I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM

All right belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon

* * *

'Mmm' she moaned. Her hands splayed out on the tiles of the shower wall, trying their best to hold her up, as he pounded into her sweet asshole.

"Shh, baby they'll hear," he whispered out, trying to hold his own groans back.

"I'm-mmm-trying. Oh Danny, I can't, it's to fucking good," she half-whispered, half-moaned back at him.

His only reply was to take one of the clean wash cloths, ball it up, and shove it in her mouth. He couldn't have his parents over hear him fucking her brains out while he was 'supposed' to be showering for a family dinner with a newly engaged Jazz.

'Mmm' she moaned again as he changed his position slightly, only this time it was muffled by the cloth. He kissed and licked at the back of her neck and shoulders, ramming his rock hard dick up into her ass.

God how he loved anal. It was amazing at how her muscles squeezed him, tighter than her pussy ever could, not that her pussy wasn't wonderful in its own right. Letting his forehead rest on her shoulder and his mouth hang open in a silent moan as those particular anal muscles began to spasm as her orgasm started its approach. feeling this he repositioned himself again as to not lose himself before her.

She was still too far away from her climax and he was still way too close to it, and Danny prided himself in always getting his lover to cum before him. So whats a guy to do but reach over to the detachable shower head and lowering it to between her thighs. He flipped it to the high pressure massager and pushed it onto her clit.

'Oops,' he though as her mouth opened all the way, dropping the cloth in the process, and let out a small scream. As soon as the sound left her mouth he knew he had to finish this quickly before his mother came asking questions, but fuck it felt so good that he almost didn't care if they were caught.

"Da-n, ah...Danny," the black haired woman arched her back into him, trying her hardest to quiet herself. He could feel her orgasm coming on by the way her asshhole was massaging his dick. She was so tight he had to force his way past the muscles that were trying to push him out, and he loved every moment of it.

Pushing her all the way against the wall and moving her hands so that she was pulling her ass cheeks apart for him, her hair hanging over one shoulder and her head tilted to where she could see him out the corner of her beautiful violet eyes. still holding the showerhead to her womanhood he began to move it in circles stimulating her all the more, and rammed his dick into her ass faster, harder than before.

Her body suddenly jerked around him as her climax finally slammed into her, and her muscles spasmed around him causing him to gasp, drop the showerhead, and grip her hips tightly. His head dropped onto her shoulder and he bit into her. His hips rose as he pushed himself as far into her as he could, her ass milking him for all he was worth. They couldn't help the sudden loud gasps, moans, and groans that left their mouths, their orgasms were just to intense.

He continued to rock his hips into hers as he came down from his high, and he unlatched his teeth from her shoulder, which was now slightly bloody. His hips finally stopped and he slumped onto her slightly and she twisted in discomfort. He closed his eyes for a second before pulling out of her.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers into his midnight black hair, and kissed him with what little energy she had left in her. As she pulled away, however, their happy moment ended as a very angry mother started banging on the bathroom door.

"Daniel James Fenton, who is in there," she yelled after she brief assault of the door?

"Fuck," he cursed loudly quickly turned off the water, then shouted to her as an after thought, "no one Mom."

"Now why don't I believe that. Come out here before I send your father in."

"No Mom don't, man can I not get any privacy in this house."

"You can have privacy after you're eighteen mister, now get out here and don't even try to phase her into your room."

"Mom," he whined and looked at Sam, who was mentally freaking out.

"Don't you 'mom' me, its not my fault you two couldn't be quiet enough to get away with it."

"But-," he started to protest again but was cut off by his father this time.

"No buts Daniel, we'll be down stairs waiting for you too, and i know Sam is in there so don't try to hide her or lie and say she wasn't," and with that he heard them stomp off.

He looked over at Sam again and studied her reaction before letting his newest comment tumble from his lips, "see Sam this is why you needed to be quiet, but no you had to drop the wash cloth."

"Excuse me, its not my fault that you can't fuck my pussy instead of my ass in a time like this."

"You could have said no instead of jumping on it nor is it my fault that you feel so amazing."

They stopped arguing for a second to look at each others eyes before busting out laughing. Danny reached for her and pulled her close to his still naked chest. He placed a kiss on her head and grabbed her clothes lying on the counter behind her.

"Here, we can't take long or they'll come looking," and with that they dressed and headed to their doom.

* * *

Might make a second chapter depending on how much you guys like this one.

I would like to thank ShadowDragon357 for pointing out the mistakes...I think I got all of them


End file.
